Dreaming Of You
by pap3r cut
Summary: Sakura was always caught number one in popularity. Sadly, Syaoran interferes her praise. What's worse is that now, they think their parents MIGHT get together! Now, they have to face each other, living in the same house. SxS TxE M for some LOW swearing


_Hello everyone! Welcome to the first chapter of, dreaming of you. I might not update in a while, since school is busy and all. But review, since I really need an update. I need to know that my fans love the stories I write, and that they want me to continue it!I used to be a real fan of card captors, and its the only anime I like writing about.  
There are some japanese words in here. I'm sorry if I don't correct it properly._

Hai Yes.  
SenseiTeacher  
onii-sanbrother  
kaijuumonster  
baka idiot

and so on. Excuse if I didn't get that right. I'm not very good at it. :)

Here are some things as well...  
' thoughts '  
" Talk "  
( my commentary )

and if you think the ending will be Sakura and Syaoran being brothers and sisters... I won't spoil anything.

Enjoy reading this, and I warn you...

**I DO NOT OWN CCS, OR THE CHARACTERS. THE CHARACTERS HERE, ARE ACTING DIFFERENTLY FROM THE MANGA AND ANIME.  
THEY HAVE DIFFERENT PERSONALITIES, SO PLEASE DONT COMMENT ON HOW WORSE I DO ON ROLEPLAYING THEM.**

THIS IS NOT ROLEPLAYING, I AM CREATING MY OWN STORY. THANK YOU FOR LISTENING.

* * *

****

Dreaming Of You

CHAPTER 1: Change

BY: PAP3R CUT

"Onii-san, where's dad?"  
A 14 year old girl asked. She flipped her school bag over her shoulder, a blink coming from her expression.

"He's meeting with some girl. He said he'd be home by midnight."  
Touya said, taking a sip of his juice. Sakura mumbled, before putting on her roller blades. Adjusting the buckles, she stood up. "Well, onii-san, I'm off!"  
Sakura chirped, jumping on the street and rollerblading to her school. Sakura was a bit early today, since it was her turn to clean up the classroom with a new student.

It was really strange, that a new student would arrive so early. They usually come in the afternoon, where everyone is, and introduce themselves.

Her emerald eyes closed, her body shifting around. Cherry blossoms fell against her face, a soothing sigh escaping her lips.

She tried to act like a ballerina, which ended up into an idiotic stop. She tripped on her own two feet, and landed into someone's arms.

"Uaawahhhh!"  
She gasped.

A boy with chestnut hair plainly stared at her. His auburn eyes blinked, before narrowing down. Sakura could tell it wasn't going to be a sorry that will come out from his mouth. So she lay in his arms dumb folded, her eyes widened.

The boy leaned forward, his eyes softening. Sakura's eyes widened, but something shocking happened.

**BAMN **

she fell to the ground. Sakura had been let go, the boy smirking above her.  
"Watch it."  
He muttered, before walking off to another direction.

Sakura growled, rubbing her aching butt.  
"HEY! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM! TOUCHING A GIRL, AND LETTING HER GO!"

" Why… Did you expect me to kiss you?"  
Syaoran asked, tilting his head to the side.

Sakura remained silent, her eyebrows twitching.  
"I… Uh… IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT FOR INCHING CLOSER! WHO WOULDN'T THINK THAT SOMEONE WAS KISSING YOU!"  
She gasped, her face turning red. Her fists clenched, as well as her teeth.  
"JERK!"

Syaoran frowned, before setting a hand on his forehead.  
"You're… You're really annoying. Who would kiss someone like yourself?"

"WELL, AT LEAST I'M NOT AN IDIOT!"  
Sakura yelled, slipping once again.

"Think again.Now if you mind,I'm late for cleaning duty. "  
Syaoran mumbled.

Sakura's eyes widened, her eyes staring at Syaoran. Then her eyes cascaded towards his clothes.  
'No way… T-This jerk… IS THE NEW STUDENT!'

**" HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"**

**- **

"Humph. You really are stupid. Do you know who I am! "  
Sakura said, erasing one side of the black board.

"The idiot brigade?"  
Syaoran asked erasing the other side of the black board.

"Well excuse me. The only idiot brigade here is you. I'm the perfectionist in the school. Ha-ha! You can't beat that. So you have to bow to me!"  
Sakura smirked, pointing at Syaoran like a little puppy.

"A perfectionist? Maybe your fans can hear the story, of the girl who slipped on her feet, and thought a stranger was going to kiss her. Oh, you want me to do that, because I'm hawt."  
Syaoran said, doing a kissy kissy face.

Sakura turned red, kicking Syaoran in the stomach.  
"NEVERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! YOU PERV! "

"Ow. Stop that. You wish though, because this hot stuff only goes to the pretty girls."  
Syaoran said, wiggling his body, and going starry eyed.

"My eyes may be deceiving me, but all I see is a nerd."  
Sakura grumbled.

"What's you name?"  
Syaoran asked, setting an arm on the black board ledge.

"Kinomoto, Sakura."

"Well … Kinomoto … Your mom."  
Syaoran snickered, before erasing the rest of the board.  
"I win."  
He whispered in her ear, before setting out of the room.

Sakura's eyes remained widened, a glare glinting inside the room.  
Oh that Syaoran was going to get it; he was going to get it alright.

-

"Sakura, you need to calm down. After all, Syaoran is a new student. He's probably having a lot of difficulties."  
Tomoyo smiled, setting a hand on Sakura's head.  
"Plus, you're really popular with the girls and guys. With you, acting so nice and all. I'm sure they'll help you through your prob-…" "Tomoyo… If they'll help me… Against that 'thing'. Why are they praising him!"  
Sakura yelled, pointing at Syaoran. He was crowded around girls. Their eyes going heart-shaped.

That suddenly had gotten into her brain. It was time, for the rivalry kit.

"ALAS, I SHALL SLAY THE MONSTER. AND GAIN MY RIGHTFUL PLACE AS MS. POPULARITY!"  
Sakura stood on the lunch table, her fist raised high. People stared at her, before she politely sat back down.

Being overheard, Syaoran made his way to Sakura.  
"Hey, Baka."  
He muttered, playing with her honey brown hair.  
"Did you get the vibe? I'm popular now, and I'm taking your place."

Sakura growled, her fist raising high and smacking him on the head.  
"YOUR MOM!"

Tomoyo sighed, her raven hair blowing gently across the wind.

Sakura stuck her tongue out, making funny faces to the hurt Syaoran.  
Syaoran was pretending to get hurt, sniffing countless times, in front of the teacher.

"Kinomoto-san … I didn't expect such ill behavior. I immediately will give you a warning note. Let it be signed tomorrow."  
The teacher said, walking away from the problem. Sakura's hair lifted up everywhere of her body. Her mouth and eyebrows were twitching, her frail figure lifting up into the air.

She pointed at Syaoran, suspense music coming from the area.  
"Y-YOU … I-I HATE YOU!"

Syaoran smirked, walking towards her. He lifted up her chin and smiled,  
"My pleasure."

Walking away, his hands were in the pockets. He left Sakura there, confused and red.  
Her feet stepped on the school ground,  
"WAIT! LI! AND WHO THE HECK IS PLAYING THAT MUSIC!"

"Sorry Miss."  
A girl from class 1-B whispered, turning off the radio.

-

"Yes… Mother… I understand. I'll be there as soon as possible."  
Syaoran muttered, placing his pen down. He stood up, and closed his cell phone. He was excused from the teacher; Sakura began watching him inch by inch.

"Syaoran Li… You are mine…"  
Sakura laughed evilly, stabbing her pen against his school picture. Tomoyo was behind Sakura, a sigh escaping her pursed lips.

"Well, Li won't be joining us for today. Please continue with your studies. Thank you."  
The math teacher smiled, before walking back to her desk.

Sakura moped, slouching down from her seat. She yawned and waved her pen.  
'I'm so good at the other subjects, why can't I master math? And where the heck did that Li go?'

Her emerald gaze looked back at the teacher, who was talking on the school phone. Her eyes were set upon Sakura, making Sakura jolt and focus on her studies.

'Maybe the teacher is a secret agent or something. Oh great, what more can my life surprise me with.'  
Sakura gulped. Her eyes widened, and a strand of hair lifted from her head.  
'Or maybe she caught me cheating off, Li, this afternoon! Oh no! I'm toast!'

"Kinomoto-san?"

Sakura's eyes widened, a massive sweat inching at the side of her head.  
"S-Sensei… H-Hai!"

"Your father called. He told me to tell you, to immediately go home. He says, it's a family crisis."

Sakura blinked, standing up.  
'Family crisis? Did Touya fail English again? So embarrassing.'  
Sakura gulped getting up from her seat. She packed her books and put them in her bag. After getting a quick glance of a worried Tomoyo, she made her way to the door.

It better be good. She didn't want to face that butt crackling Syaoran again.  
At least she didn't have to worry about that.

-

"I'm home!"  
Sakura sang, placing her shoes in front of the door. She shifted back and forth, looking around. No response.

She hung her jacket and bag, finding her father in the kitchen.

"Dad!"  
Sakura said happily. She was glad her dad had made her skip math class. What a relief!

"Ah… Sakura!"  
Fujitaka smiled, standing up from the table. He sat a hand on her shoulder, and got out of the way.  
"I would like you to meet my new fiancé. Yelen-san."

Sakura's eyes widened.  
'W-why did dad get a new wife? Didn't he promise not to marry anyone? I-I mean… I-I mean… No... .'  
Her eyes shifted towards the long haired woman. Her smile was sincere and delicate. She looked rich and formal.  
'No… No… No! She's so white… I can't be compared to her! People will think I'm not even her daughter! What if she's strict! Uaawahhh! '

Sakura remained paused, her hands trembling.

"Sakura?"  
Fujitaka asked, shaking his daughter's shoulders.

'I can't move…'

"H-Hai… S-So nice to meet you… Yelen-s-san..."  
Sakura whispered, bowing down. 'I don't want to say anything to father… He looks so happy… But mother… Mother… No! Mother…'

Sakura gazed at the photo of Nadeshiko, her real mother.

'What am I going to do…'

Sakura's attention turned back to Yelen. Her eyes softened.

"Hello, Sakura-chan. It's so nice to finally see you. I hope I can be your future mother."  
Yelen smiled, standing up and bowing slowly.

"Yelen and I are planning to get married. Can you allow it?"  
Fujitaka asked, staring down at Sakura.  
"Oh and yes. And Yelen has kids too. She has an only son, and a few daughters. Won't it be great, to have sisters?"

Sakura paused, her body turning the other way.

"Mom, I'm back from practice. I'm sorry I'm late."  
The boy bowed, he looked at Sakura. His eyes widened as well.

"I-It's... YOU!"  
They both said, pointing at each other.

Fujitaka and Yelen paused, watching each of them closely.  
"You two know each other?"  
They asked. They chirped, clasping their hands together.  
"Greeaaattt!"

Sakura and Syaoran paused, throwing their hand down. An irritated look crossed their faces, a scoff escaping their lifts.

"I'm not facing with this marriage."  
Sakura muttered.

"I won't allow it."  
Syaoran snapped.

_

* * *

that's it for chapter 1. I know I'm bad at writing, but I'm working hard at it. -sweat drop- Coach me, do whatever you want. Just please don'tflameon me.  
I really would appreciate it.  
It's not that bad, and Idon't want to leave any cliff hangers for you guys until thenext following chapters. It's okay if I don't getmuch reviews, just please. At least one! xD_

- pap3r cut

P.S. You tend to notice I use your mom as a phrase here. It's random, I usually put these through stories and things. 


End file.
